Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage generation circuit, and in particular, relates to a high voltage generation circuit which is used in an ionizer.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a high voltage power source for applying positive and negative pulsed high voltage to a load has been known (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-172787). The high voltage power source is equipped with a plurality of switching elements, wherein a voltage value and a frequency are made variable so as to eliminate unevenness of static elimination in the case that the high voltage power source is used in a static eliminator.
Further, a static eliminating device is known in which the frequency of a voltage applied to an electrode means and the magnitudes of positive polarity and negative polarity voltages are individually controlled (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-058290). Such a static eliminating device includes a first switch that opens and closes a first power supply path formed when a positive polarity high voltage is applied to the electrode means, and a second switch that opens and closes a second power supply path formed when a negative polarity high voltage is applied to the electrode means.